Paraedaes
Same old story - I'm simply moving these characters from my notepad where I've wrote them mostly for games that didn't pan out on ENWorld bParaedaes/b bLesser God of the Sun/b bMale Elf Paladin 25/b bMedium Humanoid (Elf)/b bHit Dice:/b25d10 (250 + 100) 350 hp bInitiative:/b +7 (+7 Dex) bSpeed:/b 60 ft bArmor Class:/b 51(10 Base +13 Armor, +7 Shield, +13 Deflection, +7 Dex, +1 Divine), 23 Touch bBase Attack/Grapple:/b +25/+20/+15/+10 (+31) bAttack:/b +37/+32/+27/+22 Holy Avenger (holy cold iron) 1d8+11(+2d6 vs Evil) (19-20/x2), or +41/+36/+31/+26(+41) +5 Composite Seeking Ghost Touch Longbow of Speed 1d8+10 (+2d6 vs Evil) (x3), or +46/+41/+36/+31(+46) with +5 Wounding Axiomatic arrows 1d8+15(+2d6 vs Evil +2d6 vs Chaotic + 1 pt Con damage) (x3), or +36/+31/+26/+21 +4 Lance 1d8+10 (+2d6 vs Evil), or Divine Blast +33 touch 14d12 (+2d6 vs Evil) (x2) bSpace/Reach:/b 5ft/5ft bSpecial Attacks:/b Smite Evil 10/day (+13 attack, +100 damage) imay be ranged/i bSpecial Qualities:/bElf Racial Qualities (Lowlight Vision, +2 bonus on Listen, Search, & Spot checks), Aura of Courage, Aura of Good, Divine Grace, Lay on Hands (325 hp/day), Detect Evil, Divine Health, Turn Undead (16x/day as Cleric 21), Spells, Remove Disease (7/week), Special Mount, Divine Rank 1 Abilities, Divine Immunities (iImmune to polymorphing, petrification, or any other attack that alters its form, energy drain, ability drain, or ability damage, mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns, and morale effects) disease and poison, stunning, sleep, paralysis, death effects, disintegration, electricity, cold, and acid/i), SR 33, DR 15/epic, Fire Resistance 6, Salient Divine Abilities (iDivine Blast (16x/day Ray with range: 1 mile does 14d12 damage (ranged touch to hit). The ray destroys a wall of force, prismatic wall, or prismatic sphere it hits (all layers in a prismatic effect are destroyed). The ray itself is unaffected and can strike a target behind the wall of force or prismatic effect.) Divine Paladin (The deity’s aura of courage grants a +8 morale bonus on saving throws against fear effects and extends to all allies within 100 feet of the deity. Can use any domain spell he can grant as a spell-like ability at will. His effective caster level for such abilities is 11. The saving throw DC for such abilities is 24 + the spell level/i), Immortality, Divine Senses, Portfolio Sense, Create Magic Items, Divine Aura (iWill save DC is 24/i), Grant Spells, Divine Communication, Godly Realm, Divine Travel bSaves:/b Fort:+27 Ref:+21 Will:+21 bAbilities:/bStr: 23(+6) Dex: 25(+7) Con: 18(+4) Int: 10(+0) Wis: 15(+2) Cha: 36(+13) bSkills:/b Diplomacy +38 (20), +18 Ride (10)i+29 on Permys/i, Sense Motive +30 (28) bFeats:/b Proficient in all Simple and Martial weapons, & All Armor and Shields (except Tower Shields), Weapon Focus (Longbow), Mounted Combat, Mounted Archery, Improved Mounted Archery, Point Blank Shot, Rapid Shot, Positive Energy Aura, Disciple of the Sun, Holy Strike, Ranged Smite Evil, iTrample, Spirited Charge, & Ride-By Attack on Permys/i bAlignment:/b Lawful Good bEquipment/b Mithral (9000)Full Plate (1,650)+5 of Heavy Fortification (100,000) Heavy Mithral (1000) Shield (170) +5 Animated (49,000) Mithral (500) Lance (310) +4 (32,000) Composite Longbow (+4 Str Bonus) (800) +5 Seeking Ghost Touch of Speed (200,000) "iThyras/i 100 Arrows (700) +5 Wounding Axiomatic (162000) 2 x Quiver of Ehlonna (1800, 1800) Everburning (110)Holy Avenger (120,630) "iSer/i" Greater Bracers of Archery (25,000) Rod of the Path (306,870) Ring of Virtuous Good (250000) Flask of Endless Water (9000) Wand of Cure Moderate Wounds (4500) 5 Scrolls of Cure Serious Wounds (2000) 2 Scrolls of Break Enchantment (1400) 2 Scrolls of Restoration (1600) Cloak of Charisma +6 (36,000) Amulet of Health +6 (36,000) Belt of Giant Strength +6 (36,000) Gloves of Dexterity +6 (36,000) 660GP color=slategrayiTome of Understanding +5 -Used (137,000) Tome of Leadership & Influence +5 -Used (137,000) Manual of Quickness of Action +5 -Used (137,000) Manual of Gainful Exercise +5 -Used (137,000)/i/color bPermys Celestial Warhorse, Heavy/b sblock bSize/Type:/b Large Magical Beast (sometimes extraplanar) bHit Dice:/b 14d10+56 (133 hp) bInitiative:/b +1 bSpeed:/b 120 ft. bArmor Class:/b 26 (-1 size, +1 Dex, +16 natural), touch 10, flat-footed 26 bBase Attack/Grapple:/b+10/+20 bAttack:/b Hoof +10 melee (1d8+6) bFull Attack:/b 2 hooves +10 melee (1d8+6) and bite +5 melee (1d4+3) bSpace/Reach:/b 10 ft./5 ft. bSpecial Attacks:/b Smite Evil (1x/day +14 dmg to evil creature) bSpecial Qualities:/b Low-light vision, scent, Darkvision, SR 30,SR 32 vrs enchantment, DR 10/Magic, Resistance to Acid, Cold, & Electricity 10, Empathic Link, Improved Evasion, Share Spells, Command 12x/day bSaves:/b Fort +16, Ref +10, Will +7 bAbilities:/b Str 23, Dex 13, Con 19, Int 10, Wis 13, Cha 6 bSkills:/b Listen +10, Spot +11, Sense Motive +12 bFeats:/b Endurance, Run, Improved Natural Attack (Hooves), Skill Focus (Sense Motive), iTrample, Ride-By Attack & Spirited Charge/i Horseshoes of the Peerless Steed (217,000) Masterwork Military Saddle (210) Permys is dappled grey and actually rather small for a warhorse, a point which it most generally resents. Being the magically summoned mount of a god, he's been around a lot longer than most horses and in recent years he's been schooling himself on "figuring out folks". Fairly quiet, he attentively and obsessively takes note of details. Carrying Capacity A light load for a heavy warhorse is up to 300 pounds; a medium load, 301-600 pounds; and a heavy load, 601-900 pounds. A heavy warhorse can drag 4,500 pounds. /sblock bBackground/b During the Time of Ascension Paraedaes was a mortal elf, a hero of the elven people of such a stout and daring nature that when Aurelyn, the evil sun goddess of the desert, was made mortal by the Overdiety he promptly rode out to where she stood and vanquished her without much thought about it. That was a long time ago, and while the Overdiety tested each god for worth the spirit of slain Aurelyn was no more to be judged. Her divine essence spread to the young paladin threw her followers into complete disarray and fury. Paraedaes failed the Overdiety's test mostly because he spent the vastness of his newly won powers slaying the evil followers that kept praying to him and asking him for spells. Now Paraedaes's cult is small indeed, led by absolutely fanatical worshippers whose tenets are based upon concepts of "testing" and "repentance". Paraedaes doesn't seem to care in any grand fashion as long as they stay true to their faith and the essential responsibilities of goodness. He still slays a few each year that turn away from the path, wondering if the ancient Aurelyn's essence has somehow changed him that he never seems to find the time to spend time in the elven forests anymore, or that like his portfolio he finds that his heart burns perhaps too fiercely sometimes - or too unwavering. bAppearance/b Paraedaes was beautiful when mortal, and has only become more astonishingly so since. His long blond hair is usually braided loosely and wrapped in blue ribbons. His features are almost supernaturally fine and delicate, with only the hint of the sun in his skin keeping him from seeming ethereal. His eyes were once a seagreen, but as the ages pass they become more and more flecked with brilliant streaks of red or gold. Even his mouth has a gem-like quality to it, with each tooth inside it perfectly placed and white. Paraedaes wears his armor and weaponry to almost any function for any occasion. The red-wrapped hilt of his sword Ser is stained with the oil of his divine hands and his armor itself is exquisitely representative of a bygone era in elvish craftsmanship, painstakingly etched with motifs and enameled in the blues and gold of the desert. Thyras, his longbow, was ancient when it came into ihis/i hands - perhaps crafted by Corellon himself in ages past. All of it fairly gleams with glints of yellow in the presence of almost any sort of light now, a side affect of his divine transformation. When Paraedaes exits any sort of water he is almost immediately dry again. bPersonality/b Paraedaes can be hard - incredibly, desperately hard. He also is kind, occasionally playful with young children, genuinely concerned with the spiritual and material welfare of the mortals who surround him, and while not exactly the most humorous elf that fell out of a tree he's not untoward to even a dirty joke sometimes. Mostly he's very sarcastic and wry, though not in a cruel sense. bParaedaes Lesser Deity (Lawful Good)/b Once Paraedaes was a mortal elf, a hero of the elven people of such a stout and daring nature that when Aurelyn, the evil sun goddess of the desert, was made mortal by the Overdiety he promptly rode out to where she stood and vanquished her without much thought about it and took over much of her powers and portfolio. Her cult destroyed by its radical change in leadership, now followers of Paraedaes walk the deserts seeking out injustices and wrongs to right. bPortfolio:/b The desert sun and sky, dawn, isolation bDomain:/b Sun bCleric Training:/b The clergy of Paraedaes seeks out those with indominable spirits and the ability to take instruction without losing their independence..The cult of Paraedaes' training often involves contemplative silences, nonsensical koans, and martial instruction. Clergy are only accepted from the ranks of the Lawful Good and Lawful Neutral, and almost every member leaves their training with a deep knowledge of the elvish language. Desert rangers sometimes feel the calling of the cult of Paraedaes as well as some druids with an orderly bent. bQuests:/b Paraedaes commands his followers to extinguish evil in all forms, to resolve natural disagreements peacefully, and to protect the desert from those who would do ill with it.Typical quests involve setting up bastions of good in desert wildernesses, brokering peace between rival desert tribes, and ridding the desert of the influence of demons who dare enter Paraedaes's domain. bPrayers:/b Paraedaes's prayers are exclusively in elvish, often in archaic forms of the aforementioned tongue, and almost terse in nature. A common phrase is "Tysti si parn eil ser" - "Come the dawn and truth." bTemples:/b Temples to Paraedaes are generally open affairs of inscribed pillars arranged in circular or intricate patterns in the desert, or else fortified castles built into the mountainsides looming over the desert. Elvish koans are painstakenly recorded on seemingly every available surface of his temples. bRites:/b The major rites of Paraedaes are always at dawn, with the notable exception of funeral services which are always at twilight. Many services involve a short koan being spoken as the sun rises over the desert horizon, after which everyone contemplates the koan in silence until the service dissolutes informally - or without a koan at all, because silence and the sun is one of the most dramatic of Paraedaes's mysteries. bHeralds and Allies:/b Paraedaes's heralds and allies are almost exclusively Celestial Rocs and Giant Eagles. b Relics:/b Baes Ser (holy longsword), Thyrasaam (longbow) bLeadership score:/b 39 bFollowers:/b 1095 Category:Tidy